1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to holsters for carrying a concealed handgun. More particularly, the present invention relates to holsters that are camouflaged as secondary objects.
2. Prior Art Description
Many people are licensed to carry concealed handguns. However, handguns are often too heavy, bulky, and dangerous to just be placed unprotected in a pocket. As such, most people who choose to carry a handgun elect to carry that handgun in a holster. The holster protects the handgun and retains the handgun in a position that enables the handgun to be quickly drawn when needed. The holster also prevents the trigger and safety of the handgun from being inadvertently contacted when the handgun is not needed.
There exist many types of holsters for handguns. Many holsters are designed to be worn in inconspicuous positions, such as under the arm, along a waist belt, or on the lower leg. This prevents the handgun from being seen by other people when carried. Likewise, holsters have been camouflaged as other objects so that even if they are seen, they are not recognized as being gun holsters. Holsters that are camouflaged as secondary objects are exemplified by U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. 2013/0015225 to Hogue, entitled Handgun Holster For Concealed Carry, which shows a gun holster camouflaged as a cellular telephone.
Although many different holsters exist for holding concealed handguns, such holsters do require that certain types of clothing be worn. For example, a holster that is worn on a waist belt requires that a person wear a waist belt. A holster that is worn under the arm requires that a person wear a jacket to cover the holster. If the proper clothing is not worn, the gun holster cannot be properly carried and/or concealed.
The most difficult time to carry a concealed gun holster is when a person is dressed for exercise. When exercising, a person typically wears a minimum of clothing. Furthermore, the clothing that is worn is usually lightweight and thin. For example, a typical person who jogs for exercise wears shorts and a light shirt. This provides very little space and structure to retain a concealed gun holster.
Fortunately, many people who exercise outdoors also like to carry some handheld electronic device, such as a cell phone or a digital music player. Such devices are often carried in small pouches that a person straps to his/her arm as they exercise. In this high position on the arm, the handheld electronic device can accommodate the wire leads of headphones without interfering with a person's ability to exercise vigorously.
The present invention is a novel assembly that combines a carrier for a handheld electronic device with a concealed holster, therein enabling a person dressed for exercise to comfortably carry both a concealed handgun and an electronic device. The details of the novel assembly are described and claimed below.